As shown in FIG. 3, a conventional chain saw comprises a body 1, a chain 2 on which are mounted a series of saw blades and which is driven by a prime mover such as an internal combustion engine provided within the body 1 and a guide plate 3 for guiding the chain 2 so that the chain 2 may be slidingly driven along the outer peripheral edge of the guide plate 3.
When the conventional chain saw of the above mentioned formation is continuously used, it will be quickly worn, particularly at the parts 4 represented by cross hatchings in the drawing--that is, above and below the tip of the guide plate 3.
Therefore, conventionally, a wear-resistant material such as an expensive Stellite melting deposition is applied to the outer peripheral edges of the tip on which the chain 2 slides in an attempt to reduce the frictional contact of the parts 4 represented by the cross hatchings so as to reduce wear.
However, there remains a defect in that the guide plate to which the Stellite melting deposition or the like has been applied is very expensive.
Also, in the conventional chain saw there exists another defect. Since that part of the chain saw 2 positioned at the tip extends directly outward, a harmful kickback occurs when this part is contacted with timber or the like during use. The so-called kickback phenomenon arises when the chain saw itself is suddenly kicked back toward the operator from its reaction with the timber or the like and is very dangerous.